


Rose Thorns

by cinnamonandstrawberries



Series: Rose Thorns [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kommissar - Freeform, Kommissar/Beca Mitchell - Freeform, beca mitchell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonandstrawberries/pseuds/cinnamonandstrawberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Perfect 2 from the moment DSM recieved The Bellas' tour. Continues to post-Pitch Perfect 2 in later chapters. Focus in the story is set on Beca and Kommissar's developing relationship through the year and how it changes their lives after Worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Will Be Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2, or any of it's characters. This is merely a work of a fan who enjoys writing about such characters.

We Will Be Victorious

It first came in a letter to the leader of Das Sound Machine-- The Barden Bellas were suspended. The American champions. Kommissar had heard the name before, knowing who the Bellas were, but not really caring. They might be the best in the states, but Das Sound Machine was not only the best in Europe, but in the world. They won every international championship for years; this was nothing new. However, what Kommissar thought to be useless information at first, they were being offered a tour in America because of the Bellas' suspension. After finishing the letter, the blonde smiled, a bit of a toothy grin to her features. 

She would have to thank these Bellas. 

Kommissar's blue eyes were sharp and lit with excitement. She rose to her feet, feeling like she could leap with anticipation, but she kept her composure as she returned to her team. They were pushing themselves as hard as possible, training their bodies and, most importantly, their voices for Worlds. Leading them in her absence was Pieter, her second in command. They didn't know which song they would be doing for Worlds yet-- of course not, how could they immediately know such an important thing? Even though they had been preparing for months. As of now, Pieter was leading DSM in an a capella version of Satellite, by Rise Against. 

It wasn't a song they would perform. It was more of a practice than anything, though it wasn't treated lightly just because it was a practice. It was treated as if any other session. Pieter led them ferociously, being the perfect example, making sure their coreography was in sync and that their voices were on point, as well as his own. Kommissar approved highly of this. She watched for another moment before speaking.

"Attention." Kommissar expressed calmly, but loudly over their harmonized voices. They all stopped at once, knowing what might happen if they didn't immediately pay attention. She spoke in English, as there were a few, only a few, members of DSM who were British, and thus spoke English. She spoke in English to all of her group so that no one would have an excuse to not listen. Besides, all DSM members were required to be fluent in English anyway, especially since all of their songs were in English. "We have a tour in America to prepare for. Pieter, get to work on choreography with what ideas you have in mind. You and I will discuss song sets today. Miria, start forming graphics and work on strengthening your high notes. Not only you, however, I need everyone to be pitch perfect. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Kommissar." the group said all at once, as if they were run by military. 

"Good." For now, she ignored Pieter's gaze of thrill at the plans of this tour. 

For weeks, they began training for tour. Every day, from 4 a.m to 1 a.m, filled with short breaks and naps in between and then Saturday and Sunday they got to rest completely. They would do a new song each two days and once Kommissar thought it was flawless, she added it to a permanent set list for their tour. So far, Uprising was her favorite. She eventually figured that she could mix Tsunami with it as well. 

Oddly enough, this decision had been inspired by the Barden Bellas, as they often mixed songs in their performances. However, Das Sound Machine would do it better. Especially at Worlds, she realized. She always kept updated on her competition and upon checking online, she saw that the Barden Bellas were on the list to compete. Kommissar couldn't help but chuckle when she read it. It was an amusing, cute notion. This little American college team thought they could win against repeating champions? Das Sound Machine would crush them. 

\---

Beca intensely stared at the stage, watching as the cars rolled backwards. Fat Amy went on about how ghosts were driving them, but Beca mostly ignored what she was saying. She was eager to find out if these people were really good or not. Or rather, how good they were, since they had to be at least somewhat good, being champions. Then again, maybe European A Capella groups weren't really that good. It was a hopeful thought that soon flooded from her mind. A woman's face appeared on the screen and she spoke in the most beautiful German accent Beca's ears had ever heard. 

"We are Das Sound Machine."

The woman looked confident, and yet somehow bored. Beca found herself thinking about how blue her eyes were.

"A German Collective operating in concert to create sonic mastery. What better way to celebrate automotive perfection?" While Chloe noticed the irony of the "Das Auto" Volkswagen poster being near a German group called "Das Sound Machine", Beca had her sole focus on the woman on the screen before she flickered away and the music began. All of the Bellas were paying attention then. 

As much as Beca hated thinking it, she realized that there was a chance that they would lose. A huge chance. This group was massive in size, loud in volume, and their voices were skilled to perfection. Absolute perfection. Das Sound Machine, their leader in particular, was flawless. 

Wait, what?

Little did Beca realize that this was just the beginning.


	2. Paranoia Is In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed and Beca is still thinking about that blonde, German goddess. Her body in that black outfit at the Riff Off. Her perfect voice. The way the woman looked at her. Where was her mind at? Was she actually becoming attracted to this person? The Worlds was only days away and Beca was starting to worry that the DSM leader would not only be a competitor, but a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit is given to Pitch Perfect, of course~ This is only a work of fan-written fiction and I own absolutely nothing. //Thank you all for so many nice reviews and kudos, and I apologize extremely for taking so long in the next chapter. Hopefully this will be worth the wait. Also, sorry for not realizing how chapters work at first.

Stop thinking about her. Stop. You don't even know her name.

Wait. Were they saying her name before? Beca's mind went back to the Riff Off all that time ago. She tried remembering what they were saying. DSM had been chanting in victory, excited that they had won and defeated the Bellas, even if it had only been because of a technicality. What had they been saying?

I've been commenced to make you jump! Jump!  
DSM will make you jump! Jump!  
Kommissar will make ya jump! Jump!

Kommissar. Was that her name? Trying to get clarification, she went to the internet. First, she searched: A Capella DSM Commissar.

"Did you mean: A Capella DSM Kommissar?"

Plenty of listings showed up. Videos. Interviews. It was like opening a gate that should never be opened, like Pandora's Box or an Ouija board on Halloween. Beca clicked on the first link. A video of DSM performing. Lights hit Kommissar perfectly, she and her partner harmonized clearly and smoothly. It was like watching porn; she felt dirty and guilty and yet she couldn't look away. This had to be worse than dating a Treblemaker. Even though that could barely be considered a rule anymore, since she was dating Jesse, and then Legacy and Benji had a... thing. Admiring the enemy, complimenting them in her head, finding comfort and pleasure in their movements and voices. DSM was like nothing Beca had ever seen before and Kommissar was like no woman Beca had ever met.

Beca clicked on link after link, staying up until three a.m. She didn't realize what time it was until she finally reached the fifth search page and she bothered to glance at the time on the corner edge of her laptop screen. "Shit." she muttered to herself and shut her laptop quietly, before setting it aside and lying back on her bed. Fat Amy was still asleep, luckily. A good pair of headphones was a lifesaver. It took her a while to get to sleep as her mind raced, filled with thoughts. Copenhagen. Kommissar. Worlds. DSM. Kommissar. What a weird name, she realized. She also realized the irony of spending hours doing research on Kommissar, moments after telling herself to stop thinking about her. For some reason, she couldn't.

Time passed and Beca did her best to think about other things. Jesse kissed her on the plane. Slept next to her. Snuggled against her. She had smiled and leaned into him, finding warmth and safety in his arms. He was her best friend and always would be, Beca told herself. Jesse was comfortable. Certain, sure, absolute, safe, always there. Sometimes she wished that there was more passion, she realized, but if it's not broken, don't fix it.

When they arrived in Copenhagen, sight-seeing was among the first things the Bellas did together. Jesse hung out with Bumper and Benji, going out for a couple of drinks, trying "exotic" beers and wines. The first day was stressful and the second day was relaxing, but Worlds was inevitable. When the day came, Beca could pinpoint in exact detail how nervous everyone was. Like always, Chloe was doing her best to hide it. Fat Amy was jogging in place, which was extremely weird to see her of all people do. Legacy-- Emily, was practicing notes, her pitch going from low to high, all the while doing that weird thing with closing her eyes and hand gestures. Luckily, Beca had helped her come a long way with her confidence and she wasn't doing that on stage anymore. She just sort of did it every now and then when she was nervous.

As for her, she was twitching. Her confidence was boosted up, but she couldn't sit still, not for a moment, overly energetic and almost shaking. Beca knew that this was not like her, she was usually composed and cool, but she wasn't sure if it was the competition or Kommissar doing this to her. Maybe both. Several thoughts scared her; the prospect of losing, the idea of DSM's performance being amazing and flawless like usual, and seeing Kommissar again for the first time since the Riff Off. Honestly, to sum it up into four true, to the point words: It was fucking scary. The whole thing, this entire event was unnerving and Beca could hardly handle the stress. Nevertheless, they went to set up and she kept a cool composure.

"Do you think the stage is big enough for what we want to do?"  
"You're kidding, right?"

\--

"D! S! M! Ja!"  
"D! S! M! Ja!"  
"D! S! M! Ja!"

Kommissar led her team in a victorious chant of glory. The title was already theirs as it always was; she and her team knew this and thus had strong, beautiful confidence. They danced as if they had already won, fist pumping, moving and flowing in a group huddle, their motion as one.

"You hear that?" Kommissar spoke, approaching that little Bella leader. She wore a smug expression, eyes alight with excitement and fire. "They chant. For us." Finding amusement in the girls' faces, she grinned wider and patted another fresh towel to her neck. It was then she brought her hand to lightly cup Beca's cheek, the cute one, the feisty one, the maus. "Now, don't cry too hard when you lose, huh? Makes eyes puffy." And then she released her face, which amusingly enough, Beca seemed to be disappointed by. She then whispered; "Your hands are so soft." Beca stared at her hand. It almost looked longing. Hearing her clearly, Kommissar decided to tease her further, bending down to her eye level to taunt her. "I'm sorry, I don't speak loser, what did you say?" she asked with a mimicked doe-eyed expression.

Smirking, Pieter interjected, obviously finding fun in the situation as well.

"She actually speaks eight languages but loser is not one of them."

"Everything must come to an end." the blonde murmured, trying to rile them up some more. "Even the Bellas." She mostly wanted to see the little maus freak out again. It was... charming. Cute. She didn't wait for a response, turning and walking away, but as she did, she heard Beca shout something at her.

"Ha! Your sweat smells like... cinnamon. Damn it!"

Kommissar laughed quietly and continued walking. After all, they had a show to perform.

It started out with them walking on stage, entering in song, voices ringing in perfect harmony. They had spent months doing nothing but training, up at 5 a.m., leaving at 7 p.m., with Kommissar running everything military style. They were hard worked, her team was ready, fearless, and most importantly, flawless.

They spent the entire performance making sure it was perfect, without a single flaw. There were no flaws. The crowd cheered for them, loving every moment. DSM was well loved by Europe. Their fans built them up and Kommissar acknowledged their part in DSM’s success.

The performance was My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, effortlessly transitioned into All I Do Is Win. It was flawless and spectacular. The judges were giving them high points, the crowd was practically cheering for an encore, and by the end the team held up a flag of DSM in a dazzling display while she and Pieter stood before them, tall and proud. It had been one of their best performances.

But then something happened in the Bellas' performance that changed the game.

Right at the beginning of their performance, Pieter was already protesting.”They’re not allowed to use their hands to make sound. Only their voices.” he snapped quietly. Kommissar frowned. “Hush. They will not win.” she murmured. Although as she continued to watch, she grew worried. DSM’s performance had been the best, of course it had, but the Bellas had something they didn’t; They had touched the crowd and judges emotionally. A few moments after the Bellas of the past were singing, the DSM leader knew that she had failed her team. Pieter saw it in her expression. “Kommis–” “Stop. It will be fine.” she interrupted him. It was a well deserved win for the Bellas. However, that wouldn’t soften the blow for her team.

Beca had passed by Kommissar and her team as the Bellas exited the stage. She was obviously more confident because of their performance, but still, she couldn’t get a good insult out her mouth. “You, were good. You were good. Yeah,” she told Kommissar, ignoring the stares of every other DSM member.

Kommissar smirked at Beca, confident as ever, despite her realization. “We know, maus. We don’t need you or this competition telling us to know how great we are.” She knew they had lost. They didn't even have to announce it for her to know that they had lost, but they would announce it anyway. Kommissar heard a voice over speakers; the judges had reached a decision. The rest of DSM were smirking in victory, while Pieter was frowning, and Kommissar held a neutral expression. They announced fourth place, then third.

“Second place; DSM.”

Everyone’s faces fell. Her team was quiet and shocked. Kommissar took in a breath and remained neutral. “First place;Bellas.” The voice called.

At that moment, every Bella screamed, causing Beca to smirk. “Who’s behind the finish line now huh?” Beca managed to say before being absolutely bombarded by hugs from her team members.

Kommissar’s expression remained neutral. The rest of her team, Pieter included, glared at the Bellas. The blonde German smiled very softly, however. She approached Beca, slowly and smoothly, outwardly unphased by what just happened. “Congratulations, maus.” she spoke in her usual purr.

Beca gave her a weird look, one of surprise. Perhaps the girl had thought she would be a sore loser. "Um. Thanks." she mumbled as the happy Bellas hugging her suddenly stopped moving and stared at her. They acted as if Kommissar was going to maul them.

“I hope to see you at the after party.” she murmured as she walked away, the rest of DSM following her. Pieter immediately went to the head judge. Kommissar went into the room with him after telling the rest of DSM to stay outside. She sighed but this was the only thing that showed her frustration with her second-in-command. He wasn’t going to get his way.

“They used their hands as instruments, that is against the rules.”  
“They went over their three-minute time limit.”  
“They had an original song.”  
“They added unlisted members to their team at the last minute.”

Kommissar remained quiet as Pieter listed technicalities. The judge waited for him to finish before speaking himself, his German accent coming on as strong as his.

“The clapping was obviously part of their choreography, not their sound. There is no rule against doing an original instead of a cover. And technically, the Bellas from the past are also Bellas, so they count. As for the time limit, we’ve never disqualified someone over such a minor technicality. If we did things like that, both the Bellas and DSM would’ve been disqualified.”

Kommissar raised a brow then. She spoke up, only to calmly ask a question. “Which technicality would’ve disqualified us?”

“Props. You aren’t allowed to use them. DSM used two.”

Pieter looked surprised and then Kommissar noticed a bit of guilt in his expression; The telescope and the flag pole had been his idea.

“But,” the judge went on, “Like I said, we haven’t disqualified anyone for that in years. Minor technicalities.”

Kommissar nodded. “Thank you. I apologize for us taking your time. Have a good night.” And with that, she gave a sharp look to Pieter who took that as a cue to follow her out.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my awkward little author notes, I am nervous about this as it is my first story on this site. If people like this, I will be more than happy to continue, feel free to review and tell me what you would like to see in the story and I will definitely consider it.


End file.
